


My Husband

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Winteriron Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky waits outside while his lover marries another.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: Weddings





	My Husband

The bells loudly rang out, announcing the marriage that broke Bucky’s heart in two. He should be in that church with him, he should be the one to speak vows of undying love, but it could not be.  _ They _ could not be.

It hurt that the man he loved had to wed another in order to be given his inheritance. It was for their own future, to keep them well until their plans were put into action. He knew his beloved’s new bride was a dear friend, but still his heart ached that it could not be him.

The newlyweds left the church. Bucky could see the sparkle of unshed tears in Tony’s own eyes when they saw each other. This day was no easier for him, needing to pledge promises that would be broken to someone he did not want to marry. He loved her, yes, but not in this way.

Cheers followed the couple outside. Supposed friends of Tony’s family. The ones that knew the truth “celebrated” in quiet. They knew the charade for what it was.

It was a while before Bucky and Tony could be alone. They embraced; the distance that had been between them too long even though they had been within arm’s reach all afternoon.

“I love you,” Tony whispered in Bucky’s ear.

“Love you too,” Bucky murmured, “my husband.”

Tony’s breath hitched and he hugged him tighter.


End file.
